fuego y hielo , el amor lo puede todo
by dragonsitah-black
Summary: no soy buena para esto, aqui les va.Draco y Hermione han perdido a sus padres, estan solos y Hermione esta triste, y con la unica persona con la que se siente bien en esos momentos es con nada mas ni nada menos que con su enemigo declarado, Draco Malfoy


Como cada 1 de diciembre el anden 9 ¾ estaba abarrotado de gente y niños que corrían por todos lados, cuatro chicos miraban a los de primero correr por todos lados mientras pensaban que ellos algún día fueron así, uno de los chicos choco con una señora que iba en dirección al grupo de los cuatro, haciendo que lo que traía en las manos cayera al suelo, la mujer lo recogió y fue en dirección de los cuatro chicos que se reían de la escena, mientras ella se acercaba.

La señora Weasley apareció tras los chicos con unos panecillos , y se los entrego a sus hijos.

**Tomen esto para el camino, y ya suban que el tren va a partir –**dijo la señora

Los chicos se despidieron de la madre de los Weasley y subieron al tren, mientras mas atrás un chico de cabellos platinados los miraba con desprecio.

Cunado encontraron un compartimiento vació entraron en el y luego se le unieron Neville y Luna, hablaron durante largo rato hasta que Hermione y Ron se pararon para dirigirse al vagón de los prefectos.

Como todos los primeros de septiembre el anden 9 ¾ estaba repleto, los niños de primer años estaban por todos lados en el anden atropellando al que se les cruzara, en otra parte del anden cuatro chicos miraban la escena de los de primero recordando que ellos también fueron así.

Al llegar hay se encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa, Draco malfoy los miraba con desprecio junto a Pansy que no paraba de lanzar risitas tontas, Hermione ignoro la mirada del chico lo que provoco la ira del rubio quien lanzo unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, todo estaba en silencio, silencio que se rompió cuando los demás prefectos entraron en el compartimiento, riendo y hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en el verano.

Luego de un rato la Prof. Mc Gonagall entro en el compartimiento y se sentó en una butaca pidiendo silencio.

**Queridos alumnos este año han entrado mas alumnos que los años anteriores al colegio, por lo que se nenecita que todos los prefectos estén cuidando de ellos- **dijo la Prof.

**No soy niñero de nadie, y menos si hay impuros mezclados ahí- dijo el rubio**

Hermione y Ron lo miraron con desprecio, como podía hablar así y frente a una profesora?, pero la Prof. No le tomo importancia al comentario del chico y siguió hablando

**Como decía, los chicos necesitaran que los ayuden, el castillo es muy grande y los peligros que hay en el no son pocos, así que asignare parejas para que cuiden a los alumnos de primer año, claro estas parejas no serán de las mismas casas, para que así puedan compartir opiniones en como cuidar de estos chicos-**dijo la Prof.

Algunos de los prefectos la miraron como diciendo " _esta vieja esta loca"_ .

**No me miren con esa cara, y para que empiecen desde ya les asignare de inmediato sus respectivas parejas-**

**Ron weasley y Pansy parkinson, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy**

y así siguió la lista hasta que termino.

**Pero Prof.…. No me puede cambiar de pareja? Es que no quiero estar…**- y mirando al chico de pies a cabeza dijo-**con el.**

**Y crees que yo si quiero estar contigo?, no me hagas reír sangre sucia! tu mantente por tu lado- **dijo Malfoy

**Malfoy no la llames así o no tendrás boca para hablar –**dijo el pelirrojo

El rubio hervía por dentro, pero guardo todas sus palabras para después, ese pobretón tenia muchas que pagarles.

**Esta bien, si eso era todo me voy de inmediato, no quiero seguir mezclado entre impuros y traidores-**dijo el rubio mirando a los 2 Griffindor.

**Le recuerdo señor Malfoy que debe ir con la señorita Granger-**dijo la Prof.

Draco no la escucho y salio del compartimiento rápidamente seguido por Pansy de cerca, al estar ya lejos del vagón de los prefectos Pansy y Draco entraron en un compartimiento y empezaron un apasionante encuentro en el cual sus lenguas se buscaban y sus cuerpos se encontraban muy pegados.

Ron y Hermione salieron del compartimiento y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, pero antes de entrar Ron detuvo a su amiga por el brazo.

**Hermione…… eee…- **y empezó a cambiar de un tono claro a un rojo intenso-**quieres ser mi novia?**

Hermione bacilo un poco y luego con un poco de emoción en su voz Hermione respondió.

**Ronald Weasley si ,si y si!-**dijo la chica

Ron beso a su ahora novia y juntos entraron al compartimiento, sus amigos notaron algo raro en ellos , sobre todo en Ron que lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba de un tono rojo vino, pero nadie quiso preguntar a que se debía eso, ya que algo intuían.

Quedaba poco para que llegaran al colegio y todos se empezaron a mover para cambiarse de ropa a sus respectivas túnicas y uniforme escolar. Todos salieron del compartimiento y se dirigieron a los vestuarios que por obvias razones estaban copados, Hermione cansada y para evitar los choques que se iban a producir entre tanta gente se metió en el compartimiento mas cercano, se sentó al lado de la ventana y a los pocos segundos diviso el colegio _"si yo no hubiera ido a ese colegio nunca lo hubiera conocido" "pero es el ¿como me pude haber enamorado de el?" _pensó la chica, estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al compartimiento y la observaba desde la puerta.

**Que haces tu aquí?-**dijo la Griffindor

**Nada en realidad quería estar solo, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia sangre sucia!-**le espeto el rubio

**Entonces señor quédese solo que yo me largo de aquí-**dijo una enfadada Hermione

**Estas huyendo de mi ¿no es cierto? Jajajajaja no creo que merezcas ser de Griffindor, mucho valor no tienes-**le dijo Malfoy burlonamente a la castaña

Hermione lo miro con odio, sintió sus ojos arder por las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse , lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que en sus ojos verde claro casi plateados solo había odio, se paro y se acerco a la puerta pero antes de poder abrir el chico la tomo por la cintura y la volteo quedando frente a frente y a solo unos centímetros de distancias. La castaña sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, la miro por unos instantes y sin previo aviso beso a Hermione con fuerza y con una pasión desenfrenada, casi partiéndole la boca en ese beso.

Hermione se aparto con dificultad del chico ya que la mantenía apretada muy fuertemente a el, cuando logro liberarse del chico se giro, abrió la puerta y sin darse la vuelta salio del compartimiento dejando solo a Draco, quien la miraba con aire triunfante.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al otro lado de la puerta…

**Harry has visto a Hermione, no la e visto desde que salimos del compartimiento-**dijo Ron muy preocupado a su amigo

**No la e visto Ron-**dijo Harry a su amigo

Hermione venia muy sonrosada por la escena que acababa de ocurrir dentro del compartimiento, tanto que no se dio cuenta de quienes estaban frente a ella, camino un poco hasta que choco con alguien y fue a dar de bruces al suelo, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los ojos de Ron mirándola curiosamente.

**Hermione de donde vienes?-**le dijo Ron mientras la ayudaba a pararse

**Vengo del compartimiento es que había mucha gente aquí en el pasillo-**dijo la castaña

**Bueno ahora me van a aclarar algo, que pasa entre ustedes dos?**-pregunto Harry un poco confundido, pero ya se imaginaba lo que venia

**Mmm bueno – **empezó a decir Ron un tanto nervioso-** lo que pasa es que Herms y yo somos novios**

**Ahhhhh que bien!!-**grito el chico alegre por que sus amigos estuvieran de novios

**Eh bueno si Harry nosotros también estamos felices, pero Harry por que nos miras así?-**dijo la chica mientras veía a su amigo a los ojos con un brillo especial en el, era como si en el fondo de su corazón Harry estuviera molesto por la noticia que le acababan de decir sus amigos.

**Nada Herms es que estoy un poco cansado eso es todo-**dijo el chico-**bueno yo me voy a cambiar que ya estamos por llegar-**y dicho esto el chico se dio media vuelta y dejo a la pareja.

Hermione parecía muy preocupada, su mejor amigo se había comportado muy raro con ella cuando le contaron la noticia de que estaban de novios, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que sintió que alguien la empujaba al compartimiento en el que minutos antes ella se había besado con Draco, cuando se dio vuelta vio que el chico que la empujaba era Ron. Cuando entraron Ron cerro la puerta tras sus espaldas y se empezó a acercar a su novia que lo miraba algo extrañada, el chico la empezó a acorralar contra la pared como poseído, acorto la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos y empezó a besar a Hermione con una pasión incontrolable, pero no con la pasión con la que el Slytherin la había besado anteriormente en ese mismo compartimiento, peor lo que nunca la castaña pensó era en que su ahora novio la empezara a desvestir, con delicadeza empezó a retiran su polera, pero Hermione se lo impidió, entonces Ron como poseído empezó a tironear y Hermione aterrada ante la reacción de su amigo empezó a gritar desesperada, pero gritaba en vano, nadie la iba a escuchar ya que afuera se producía mucho ruido, peor cuando pensó que ya todo estaba perdido y que no había mas remedio que entregarse a su novio apareció alguien que nunca pensó que aparecería.

Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta del compartimiento y se abalanzo contra Ron, el que dejo de besar a Hermione y rápidamente saco su varita, Hermione no quería que una pelea empezara y menos entre su enemigo y su ahora novio, entonces se paro y detuvo a su novio que estaba por lanzarle un maldición a Malfoy.

**Hermione que te pasa déjame matar a este entupido, nos interrumpió- **dijo Ron que estaba tomando un todo morado por la ira

**Pobretón perdona que te diga pero por como gritaba no creo que aya querido hacer lo que la estabas obligando a hacer-**dijo Draco

**Ahora e crees con el derecho de decidir por mi novia?-**dijo Ron alterado

**Es solo cosa de verla….­**-dijo el chico pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar

**Ron que no ves que yo no quiero sexo no se que te paso, que suerte que Malfoy aya venido, perdón Ron pero puedes dejarme sola?**-dijo la chica con un poco de pena en su cara

**Jajajaj por favor desde cuando agradeciéndole a este hurón!, Hermione mírate por favor-**le grito Ron

**Ron sal!, no quiero hablar con tigo por favor sal!-**le grito Hermione un tanto enojada

Ron no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no se iba a quedar a preguntar, abrió la puerta y salio hecho una furia al pasillo _¿ donde había quedado la hermione de la que se enamoro?, lo hecho y se quedo sola con Malfoy!!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno creo que debería darte las gracias Malfoy, no se que habría hecho sin ti?-**dijo Hermione al chico rubio

**Es solo por que no soporto que fuercen a alguien a hacer lo que no quieren**- dijo-** bueno y si eso era todo, te estaba buscando por que quería decirte que no le dijeras a nadie lo del beso-**le dijo Malfoy a la chica

**Esta bien, pero Malfoy**-dijo la chica antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta-**me ciento bien hablando con tigo aunque nos odiemos, además somos muy parecidos-**dijo la chica

**Parecidos? En que? Si tu eres una sangre sucia y yo del linaje mas puro?-**dijo Draco con aire altivo

**Por que los dos estamos solos en la vida, mis padre murieron , tu padre también y tu madre desapareció, no es así?-**dijo la chica

**como sabes? Quien te contó?-**dijo algo desconcertado el chico

**Eso no importa, lo que me importa ahora es Ron se no va a dejar esto así, creo que deberíamos juntarnos en algún lado, se que tu sufres en lo mas profundo de tu corazón si es que tienes-**dijo la chica con un poco de sarcasmo

**Esta bien pero solo hasta que a el pobretón se le pase si tontera-**dijo el chico- **pero Granger como nos vamos a comunicar?, no creo que sea conveniente hablarnos frente a todos**

**Cuando lleguemos al castillo después de la ceremonia anda a los baños de myrtle la llorona, hay te voy a estar esperando cerca de las 12-**dijo Hermione

**Bueno si eso era todo Granger yo me voy-**dijo el chico

Camino hasta donde estaba Hermione y se agacho un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Hasta mañana-**dijo pircadamente el chico

**Hasta mas tarde **– le respondió ella con una media sonrisa

Y salio del compartimiento cerrando la puerta tras suyo, pero cuando la cerro se empezaron a escuchar gritos desesperados, y momentos después apareció Ron que tironeaba de un Harry Potter que trataba de impedir que el chico entrara en el compartimiento donde se encontraba Hermione. Ron le dio un empujón que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, cerro la puerta , y se dio vuelta para hablar con Hermione.

**Pero Hermione que te pasa!!**.-decía Ron exasperado- **y te quedas sola con el!, Hermione mi familia, MI FAMILIA te a dado todo desde que tus padres murieron! TODO y tu te juntas con esa serpiente que lo único que hace es insultarlos, además Hermione yo te amo!!**

**Ron yo te quiero mucho pero no te amo!, no siento eso por ti y tu lo sabes muy bien! Te quiero y acepte ser tu novia por que igual siento cosas por ti-** dijo Hermione al borde del llanto-** Ron dame tiempo para pensar.**

Y dicho esto salio del compartimiento dejando solo a Ron que no se movió ni un solo momento de su lugar hasta que escucho como las ruedas del tren se paraban y la campana sonaba avisando que ya podían bajarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran cerca de las once cuando Hermione se acordó que su junta con Malfoy, así que apresuradamente se cambio de ropa por algo mas cómodo, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa con escote grande pero no alarmante, que le sentaba muy bien ya que su cuerpo durante el verano había adoptado unas curvas envidiables, se abrocho sus tenis y salio lo mas rápido posible de su sala común para llegar a los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona.

Cuando llego a los lavabos el chico ya se encontraba dentro, mirando fijamente el lavabo de se suponía que se encontraba la cámara de los secretos, la chica entro sin hacer ruido alguno y se acerco al rubio.

**Pensé que ya no venias llevo cerca de….**­ Dijo el chico mientras se dabavuelta, pero se callo cuando vio a Hermione vestida de esa forma

La chica se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico y se tapo lo mas que pudo, lo miro duramente y luego se aparto de la pared en dirección a un lavabo

**Malfoy no se si esto este bien, es decir tu eres mi enemigo declarado sangre limpia, blablabla y yo la sangre sucia pobre y todo eso**-empezo la chica pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy

**Entonces que haces aquí?!, Granger me haces perder el tiempo sabes? Hay muchas chicas que están esperando en mi puerta y yo estoy aquí!!, puedes apurarte?**- le dijo el chico caso a gritos

**Si tanto te interesa irte ándate!! Malfoy no te obligue a venir,. Viniste solo, ahora déjame sola no quiero verte sal! Anda con esas chicas que se pelean por ti a la entrada de tu cuarto!**-Hermione estaba llorando, sin saber por que ni en que momento empezó a hacerlo. Se sentía débil, sus piernas le temblaban y de un momento a otro sintió que el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas y luego todo se volvió negro.

Draco con la desesperación entrándole (y también miedo que no mostró ,por que lo descubrieran en mitad del baño de mujeres con l sangre sucia medio muerta ) tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la cargo para salir del baño,

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos desiertos, ya que todos estaban durmiendo por la hora, camino y camino sin saber donde ir, pero al doblar la esquina se dio cuenta de que no la podía llevar a la enfermería por que le preguntarían que hacían solo a estas horas de la noche y no quería tener que dar explicaciones, y tampoco podía llevarla a su cuarto por que sus compañeros de cuarto se despertarían y con una Griffindor en la pieza pensarían mal y su reputación quedara por el suelo, a el cuarto de ella menos, rodeado de tantos Griffindor además del pequeño detalle de que no se sabia su contraseña. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, sin saber que hacer corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la escalera que conducía al séptimo piso, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo donde se suponía que se encontraba la sala de los menesteres, se paro al frente, pensó en lo que quería, paso tres veces frente a la pared y ahí estaba el pomo de la puerta, lo giro , entro y se vio dentro una cómoda cama de dos plazas de color verde y plateado, también en el centro había una mesita con unos sillones amplios, en el fondo la cocina estilo americano, y tres metros a la derecha de la pieza estaba la puerta del baño, cerca de la mesita había una chimenea, el cuarto era perfecto para pasar la noche mientras ella se recuperaba de su desmayo, la deposito en la cama y se encamino a la chimenea para prenderla, luego se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar, en ella había un menú en el cual había distintos tipos de comida y bebidas, draco poso su varita sobre el nombre de un vino y de inmediato una botella junto con una copa aparecieron en el mesón de la cocina, Draco se dirigió a la mesita en el centro de la sala y abrió la botella de vino y la vertió dentro de su copa, tomo un buen trago del vino, y se fue camino a la pieza, donde se encontraba Hermione durmiendo con el seño fruncido, Draco la miro un rato y luego se acerco a ella para retirarle el yérsey que llevaba puesto arriba de la blusa,( N/A hay que decir que el yérsey no tapaba mucho que digamos) y la dejo en una sillita que se encontraba al lado del ropero, se saco el su capa y su yérsey y se acostó al lado de la chica dándole la espalda, pero no pudo dormir, algo lo incomodaba, así que se sentó en la capa y se quedo así pensando durante un buen rato, _mi padre me mataría si me viera con esta sangre sucia durmiendo en la misma cama que yo, y mas si me hubiera visto ayudarla, en realidad no se que hago aquí si hay tantas esperándome en la puerta de mi pieza, y pensando bien esta chica no tiene muxos atributos mintió para si, ya que pensaba totalmente lo contrario, cuando la vi. en el baño casi me desmayo!!pensó el chico, un minuto Draco Malfoy en que estas pensando, es una sangre sucia Griffindor y tu un sangre de la estirpe mas pura y slytherin, príncipe de las serpientes, además si ves mejor Parkinson tiene mejor cuerpo que esta otra y tu lo sabes muy bien se dijo para si mismo, nunca se resiste a mis encantos, siempre llega a mi pieza, tanto que ya me tiene cabreado con sus niñerías, Draco se dijo cambiando de tema, que piensas hacer con la propuesta que el Lord Oscuro que hizo llegar estas vacaciones?, te crees capas de aceptar?, Lucius siempre te educo para eso y ya estas mas que listo, solo tienes que cumplir tus 17 años y salir de Hogwarts pensó, además tu quieres eso, si que lo quieres ¿o no?._. Draco estaba confundido no sabia que pensar, el siempre se llevo bien con su padre, o por lo menos eso creía el, sus padres tenían una relación muy buena, aunque ninguno se era fiel y los dos tenían sus vicios, pero siempre se llevo bien por lo menos con su madre, que le demostraba un poco de cariño, aunque su padre nunca le puso un dedo enzima siempre se mantenía distante de el, no por mala relación si no para conservar esa poca relación que tenían. Cuando su padre murió Draco no le tomo importancia, además el era el entupido que se arriesgo en su misión, que mas daba ya si además no había nada que hacer, pero nunca pensó que su madre se lo iba a tomar tan mal, a los días que su padre murió Narcisa Malfoy desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro, y eso si le dolió a Draco aunque tampoco demostró importancia por eso, se quedo solo en su casa rodeado de cientos de elfos domésticos, y debes en cunado Parkinson y Zabini iban a visitarlo, y terminaban tan borrachos que ni fuerzas tenían para pararse.

De repente un ruido al lado de el hizo que volviera al mundo real y mirara a la chica que estaba acostada al lado de el, ella se movía y se frotaba la cabeza, pensó el chico que podía ser por el golpe que se dio en el suelo al caer, de repente la escucho hablar.

**Draco…**- susurro la chica, y Draco se tenso, pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero no, la chica volvió a susurrar su nombre.

Draco se paro de la cama y se fue a parar frente a la cama , se acerco a la chica y con cuidado puso una mano sobre la frente de la chica, esta ardía en fiebre, claro la chica estaba delirando y como el fue a la ultima persona que vio por eso decía su nombre.

**Granger que te pasa? **–pregunto un tanto desesperado el chico, ya no sabia que hacer, algo frió algo frió, fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza , un paño mojado, corrió al baño, luego de unos minutos volvió con una toalla mojada la doblo y la puso en la frente de la chica, que en unos minutos empezó a tranquilizarse. Cuando el chico se disponía a acostarse la chica lo volvió a nombrar y obvio como ya había pasado antes creyó que estaba delirando por la fiebre, así que no le tomo importancia, pero cuado se iba a acostar escucho nuevamente la vos de la chica.

**Draco estas hay?**.- pregunto la chica mientras habría los ojos

**Si Granger estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres?­**- le pregunto en chico

**No te vallas de mi lado, por favor­**- y dicho esto la chica se quedo dormida, lo que no sabia es que el chico se recostó al lado de ella y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, y mientras memorizaba en algún lugar de su cabeza lo que la chica le acababa de decir, nunca pensó que ella le iba a decir por favor, y mientras pensaba y recordaba lo que ella le había dicho callo en los brazos de Morfeo y acurrucándose en el hombro de la chica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin termine este capitulo!

El primero y me costo mucho escribirlo espero que les guste.

Como es el primero no se muy bien como se hace a si que espero las criticas de ustedes para poder mejorar.

Como siempre se sabe el primero y el ultimo capitulo siempre son los mas difíciles de escribir, así que les pido pasiensia con migo y espero actualizar lo antes posible

.-.-.-.-.-.Dragnsitah-black.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
